


Skylights

by lucius_complex



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble Collection, Jötunheimr | Jotunheim, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 03:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucius_complex/pseuds/lucius_complex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles from ‘The Hunter’s Green’ AU universe. Loki is king of Jötunheimr, an alien race that look like humans but uses magic instead of science. Pretty random stuff that I couldn't get out of my head, so here it is.</p><p>'The Hunter's Green' will be published on 15th Dec via Frostiron Fest reveals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skylights

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Skylights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2506085) by [Nordremo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nordremo/pseuds/Nordremo)



 

**SKYLIGHTS**

1

Loki touches Tony like he is memorising him with his fingers, fingertips seeking out the spaces between ribs and shoulder blades, and maping out their individual dips and valleys. His mouth sometimes moves, as if he names them anew at each visitation. He is the cartographer of Tony’s world of trembling skin, of cold and salty sweat.

It is always Loki who leads, and Tony who follows.

 

2

Loki can compress space and time, so when they are together the world is compressed into the space of Tony’s chambers; and then compressed again into eight feet of mattress encased in hard Lebanese cedar.  

Tony has come to hate this bed, which is now too big and too soft. He would like something more Spartan, something more akin to his chambers in Jötunheimr; where there is no place to roll except on each other and no means to fall comfortably asleep except flushed against each other.

 

3

Loki does not like Tony’s foreign earth clothes, even though he is the one who visits Earth and he is the one whose endless sweeps of Jatmar-blue robes looks more foreign and out of place. Tony watches the disapproval knitting between his brows and feels his own hackles rise in response. Sometimes they face each other like this for whole minutes, before the tension finally snaps like a pencil and Tony sees Loki’s shoulders slump miniscule degrees, air escaping between parted lips.

There is always a bout of acclimatization that Loki suffers at the start of ever visit; the shock of seeing Tony in his element, amidst his own people. The shock of remembering that Tony is truly an alien race, for all that they look the same.

Loki does not like the trousers and suits that Tony comes to greet him in. Loki is king and can never be anything _except_ Jotun, whilst Tony slips in and out of a hundred different skins as appearances require. The expectation therefore, is that Tony capitulates, at least in Loki’s presence.

Tony never capitulates, although Tony should know better.

Loki never stops frowning, although Loki should know better.

 

4

Loki sometimes asks if Tony misses Jötunheimr.

This is a difficult question to answer. After all, Jötunheimr has saved his life by the very virtue of its _otherness._ The fact that is held no familiarity. Yet how does one miss what one does not come to know? Tony loves Jötunheimr, but Jötunheimr has merely saved him. It had not repaired him.

Loki’s land of ice and magic had nourished him and Tony is grateful for that, but no land can make broken men whole; merely hide them for a time.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr: Lokitini](http://lokitini.tumblr.com/)


End file.
